NUMA
The N User Map Archive (commonly referred to NUMA or nmaps) was created by Nick Johnson (also known as Arachnid) on June 05, 2004, as a place where N mapmakers can share their maps. It can currently be found here. Arachnid maintained the site on his own in his spare time until December 9, 2006, when he made Sweep and maestro (known collectively as S&M or Sweepstro) additional administrators. On May 25, 2008, Numa got a total makeover, with a new skin, and a moderator system. NUMA currently hosts over 200,000 maps. Role in the community NUMA is one of three main hubs of the N community, along with the Metanet Forums and the highscores community. For players, NUMA provides a centralised repository of maps to play, thumbnails of maps for players to have a glimpse of a map before loading it (which can be viewed full-size), and the ability to rate, favorite, post comments, and post demo data for maps. Notable features include the Hot Maps, Featured Maps, and Active Authors pages. Maps on NUMA used to be sorted into several categories to make browsing easier. Now, an author can add arbitrary tags to his/her maps. These tags perform the same function as categories, but they are more flexible. Users can perform tag searches and add maps to their favorites list. Ratings controversy The NUMA ratings system has been a source of constant controversy, as many people in the community believe that ratings on too many maps are inaccurate, and as a result many ideas have been proposed and implemented to improve the situation. Some members who believe that NUMA's problems are due to the users rather than the system, and that most of the measures which have been suggested will therefore be ineffective. The most fundamental change to the ratings system only lasted for a short time. Arachnid trialled a completely different system of ratings; instead of users rating maps from 0 to 5, the rating was determined by how many people favorited the map versus how many people viewed it. The trial turned out to be unpopular with the community (according to Arachnid, speaking later, "people went _insane_"Arachnid, on removing ratings from NUMA) and the normal system of ratings returned quickly. One of the more notable changes made by S&M after being made administrators of NUMA was to give users the ability to disable ratings on their individual maps, as some users consider ratings to be a distraction, or simply unnecessary for a particular map. In the past, there had been discussion about whether ratings should be removed from NUMA completely; notably, it was proposed by nevermore and raised in a topic by SweepForum topic about removing ratings from NUMA. Another component of the ratings controversy relates to voting abuse, where users deliberately rate maps improperly or create multiple accounts. See also * Ned * Voting abuse * Sniper * NUMA hacking * All Authors list * bitesizeNUMA * Map identification number References External links * NUMA Category:NUMA Category:Websites